


Vader

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidious sees the future as he finds a new name for his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the Revenge of the Sith novelization, I feel in love with the line quoted below. It's so perfectly Anakin/Vader. I'm sad they didn't use the line in the movie.

_/Shu Mai, president and CEO of the Commerce Guild, looked up from her knees, hands clasped before her, tears streaming down her shriveled cheeks. "We were promised a *reward*," she gasped. "A h-h-*handsome* reward-"_

 _"I am your reward," the Sith Lord said. "You don't find me handsome?"/_  
page 373, Revenge of the Sith novelization.

***

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth..."

Lord Sidious reached out into the rioting whorls of the Force, searching the dark side for a new name for his new Apprentice. In a crimson flash, he could see the future that lay before him. It was bright along the edges; clear and sparkling like blood on metal. One of many possible futures, yes, but it was the strongest of them all.

He saw himself sitting on his throne, a vast empire stretched out before him. The galaxy sparkled darkly in his sight, reflecting back the power he held over it like a deep ocean pool. Stars collided, planets were destroyed, all at his whim.

At the feet of his dais, stood his Apprentice--tall and handsome, the deadly face of Sidious's rage. How the galaxy loved him, their hero of the Clone Wars. How they all feared him, Sidious's enforcer.

Beautiful death, they would call him, in a thousand languages. Cities will fall before him, people enslaving themselves to his power. Those who resist will see the graceful elegance of the Force in agony and despair as they are annihilated. Unlimited power would again belong to the Sith.

Voices screamed and were cut off. The Force tore ragged at the death and destruction that would flow out before them like waves, like a storm. No one can stand before them. All will bow down.

Together, they will rule the galaxy. Sidious to embody the power of the dark side, and his Apprentice to crave it.

Sidious took in a slight breath, tasting an atmosphere of blood, ash, and fear. He looked down at his Apprentice, and was satisfied.

"...Vader."

"Thank you, my master."


End file.
